


A Kiss for Yule

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wingman Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Gladio snorted.  “Just be honest, Noct.  You’re upset because you won’t be seeing Prompto.”Noctis felt his face heat up and he crossed his arms on the table and buried his head. “Shut up.”“He’s been invited to the Citadel Yule party every year since you’ve become friends.  I’m sure missing one holiday together won’t be the end of the world.”“Yeah, but Iggy, it’s their first Yule as boyfriends.”  Gladio teased.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Kiss for Yule

**Author's Note:**

> A FFXV Secret Santa for gabiimona ^_^

“As for Yule, this year your presence is requested in Altissia. Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya will be in attendance as well. There will be a ceremony at the old coliseum wishing everyone a blessed season from our kingdoms.”

Noctis sat up straighter in his chair, the pen he was idly twirling in his hand fell to the table. “What?”

Ignis sighed, flipping back to the page he was just on. “Honestly, Noct, if you’re going to start taking your responsibilities more seriously you could start by paying attention to your debriefings.”

“I heard you.” Noctis poured, earnings chuckle from Gladio, still nursing his coffee next to him. Maybe he had been spacing out a little but Ignis threw too many numbers out at once to keep track, to be fair. “I meant, what as in, why?”

Ignis gave him an unimpressed look. “I did explain that too.”

“He did.” Gladio chimed in with a grin. 

“But what about Yule at the Citadel? With dad and you guys?” 

“You’ll be with us. You know we’re always with you, Noct. Especially now as all of our duties are increasing. Gladio and I will be supporting you. The King will remain here. You’ll be meeting up with him after his meetings today. I believe he wants to have a small dinner after you return to celebrate. He did allow us to spend some extra time in Altissia to enjoy the Light Festival there.”

“Oh...great.” 

Gladio snorted. “Just be honest, Noct. You’re upset because you won’t be seeing Prompto.”

Noctis felt his face heat up and he crossed his arms on the table and buried his head. “Shut up.”

“He’s been invited to the Citadel Yule party every year since you’ve become friends. I’m sure missing one holiday together won’t be the end of the world.”

“Yeah, but Iggy, it’s their first Yule as boyfriends.” Gladio teased. 

Noctis looked up at that. “Yeah, fine, maybe I wanted to do something a little special.” It shouldn’t be a big deal, that’s what couples did, right?

Ignis and Gladio shared a look. Gladio just smirked as Ignis’s brow pinched. He shook his head. “It would be double the work.”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, Igs. Let them have some fun. Bet Prompto’s never been out of Insomnia.”

Noctis stood, his chair screeching back. “Whoa, he can go?”

Ignis held up his hand. “We didn’t say that.” He sighed and closed his planner. “Noctis, if you would like him to go, it’s up to you get the King’s permission. Let him know that Gladio and I are on board with it, but you’ll have to follow my rules if he allows it.”

“Got it. Thanks, guys!” Noctis started for the door but stopped. “Oh, are we done here?”

“Might as well be.”

—

The only thing brighter than the lights of Altissia was Prompto’s face as their boat approached the capitol. His camera was out long before they reached the dock and Noctis had to grab his arm to keep him from falling overboard.

They checked into the Leville straight away. Two rooms, Noctis rooming with Gladio and Prompto with Ignis. It was one of his advisor’s rules, along with a curfew, hourly check ins, and several streets marked as off limits on the map Ignis supplied to him before they left. It was fair, Noctis was used to most of these things already given his birthright, but the room assignments had him chuckling. Noctis hasn’t even kissed Prompto yet, but he didn’t want to admit that to Ignis, especially with Gladio present.

That had been one of the reasons Noctis wanted to spend Yule with Prompto. His original plan had been the Citadel dinner with Prompto as his date, then movies and pizza at his apartment. He would’ve made his move then. Noctis recognized now that this trip was a blessing in disguise. His first kiss with his boyfriend in this beautiful city? Way better than a kiss on his chip filled couch, definitely.

“Oh, man, look at that!” Prompto was taking another picture when Ignis motioned for them to follow. “This place is amazing.”

“It is. I haven’t been here since I was a kid.”

“Ah yes, the Moogle Chocobo Carnival.” Ignis butted in. “Noct fell out of a gondola.”

“You didn’t!” Prompto snickered.

“He did. My dad helped him out and he had a fish in his pocket.” Gladio added. “He’s loved to fish ever since.”

Prompto snorted and Noctis nudged him gently. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side, here.”

“Sorry, dude. That’s pretty funny though.”

Tonight they were dining with First Secretary Camelia at her estate. Princess Ravus and Princess Lunafreya were present as well as a representative from Niflheim Empire, Aranea. Prompto and Lunafreya got along as of old friends, which made Noctis happy to see. Gladio and Prince Ravus talked swords, as usual, and Ignis seemed to take special interest in speaking with Aranea. Peace between Lucis, Accordo, and Niflheim was tense ever since the war ended when Regis was younger. Noctis has always known the peace but he still understood it to be young and fragile. Events like this were to help show the people that everything was okay, even if the Emperor of Niflheim never attended in person, he always sent someone to represent the empire for him. 

The Empire was still willing to keep the peace, for now. That’s all Noctis or anyone could ask for.

It was during this socializing after dinner, while Ignis was distracted, that Gladio pulled Noctis aside. “I’d say you got about 30 minutes before he realizes you’re gone, princess.” Gladio smirked as if he knew everything Noctis didn’t, and it pissed him off.

“What are you talking about?”

“You wanna spend some alone time with Prompto, yeah? Here’s your chance. Tomorrow we’ll be busy with preparations. And the day after we’ll have some time before the boat leaves to explore but things are more romantic at night. Trust me.” He winked and shoved Noctis away, shooing him with his other hand.

Damn, he hated owing Gladio a favor but he figured it was worth it this time.

He found Prompto and excused them as politely as possible, bidding Lunafreya goodnight. Her smile nearly matched Gladio’s from before and Noctis only felt more embarrassed, but still determined.

Noctis treated Prompto to a fancy coffee at a cafe and they rode around on the gondolas, taking in the sights and checking out various markets and stalls throughout the city. They paid their respects at the Altar of the Tidemother and check out the coliseum even though it was closed due to renovations for the special assembly the following day. Prompto got some nice pictures anyway. 

The eventually found their way to a cozy spot up high and Noctis silenced his fourth call from Ignis.

“Dude, he’s gonna be so pissed.”

“He’ll get over it. You deserve this.”

“I do? Well, not just me.” Prompto slung an arm around him and pulled out his own phone, taking a selfie of them. He smiled at the picture and sighed. “This place is amazing. Don’t get me wrong, Insomnia is awesome and I love it, but Altissia is cool.”

Noctis had to agree. The Yule lights hung all around in white and in many shades of blue, reflecting off the water around them. The stone buildings were decorated with icicles and stars of silver and gold. 

“I’m glad I got to bring you, Prom.” Noctis pulled him over to a bench and they sat down, their hands joining and fingers entwining. Prompto scooted a little closer and Noctis knew this was it. It was time. 

He’d fallen for Prompto not long after they became friends. He didn’t treat him any differently just because he was a prince, he was funny, he was kind, and Noctis apparently had a thing for freckles because he stared at them more often than not. He’d went back and forth for years about whether or not Prompto liked him “in that way.” Sometimes he was sure of it and others he would be willing to bet Prompto only saw him as a friend. 

Noctis wasn’t scared to confess, not really. Not in the way most people would be. He was more afraid if he asked Prompto out, he might feel like he had to say yes. He didn’t want that. So Noctis waited and finally, finally, Prompto confessed at the end of summer. He’d gushed about he much he cared, how he knew he was just plain old Prompto but he needed to tell him.

Noctis hugged him and said he’d love to go out with him.

Other than that, their relationship didn’t change too much. They hung out as much as possible but Noctis was starting to gain more responsibilities of the crown and Prompto was taking photography classes. 

Holding hands was the only difference but Noctis was ready for more. He might not have been the first to make a move, but tonight he’d make the next one.

“Prom, look at me.”

Prompto did, his lips upturned and his cheeks quickly coloring as they made eye contact. 

“W-what’s up?”

Noctis felt the tips of his ears grow hot. Thinking and doing were completely different. He swallowed and licked his lips. Before he could chicken out he leaned in and pressed his lips to Prompto’s. It was awkward and quick, but his lips tingled all the same.

“Oh...”

“Oh?” Sure, it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t all bad, was it?

Prompto laughed. “I wasn’t expecting it. I’ve been so nervous to do it. I mean, kissing a prince is a big deal right? If I screwed it up maybe you’d realize I—“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Noctis softened and cupped his cheek. “I-I love you. You, Prompto. You can’t screw it up, okay? Maybe you can do better than I did.” He challenged. Prompto took the bait and their lips met again. It was softer this time, longer. Noctis tilted his head and Prompto sighed against his mouth. “Mm, see? Perfect.”

“Heh, good point, but I’m always up for more practice~”

“Well, practice is over.”

Noctis and Prompto jumped up. Gladio held up his hands. “Sorry. I could only hold off for so long before Ignis threatened my life. Time to pack it in and get your beauty sleep for tomorrow.” Gladio headed toward to the gondola.

“Time’s up.”

“It was nice though.”

“Yeah, it was.” 

Noctis started after Gladio but Prompto grabbed his hand. He gave him another quick kiss, his face blood red as he smiled shyly up at him after. “I love you too, Noct.” 

Prompto took off and Noctis watched him get in the boat and get teased by Gladio.

Best Yule ever, he thought.


End file.
